


Temporary Replacement

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Mercy is temporary out of commission as their healer and the only other person who knows how to use her Valkyrie suit and Caduceus staff is Hanzo who has been practicing with her in secret.





	Temporary Replacement

Out of all the things that could go wrong for the new formed Overwatch team, having their healer injured and out of commission was one of them. Angela had her right ankle fractured helping a civilian from a collapsed building and could be out in the field for a while, this left Winston and Jack discussing what their next move as a team should be.

“I can still act as a doctor on base, but as for missions I cannot risk being out in the field until my foot has healed,” Angela said.

“Lucio, Zenyatta, and Ana can only do so much as healers in the field,” Winston stated.

“But we can’t risk not going on any missions at all,” Jack replied.

“Um…I have an idea,” Angela supplied helpful “There’s only one other person on base who knows how to use my Valkyrie suit and Caduceus staff.”

“Really? Who?” Winston asked.

“Hanzo,” Angela answered getting bewildered expressions from the two agents.

“Hanzo Shimada? He knows how to use your equipment,” Winston asked.

“I’ve been training him in my spare time yes,” Angela said, “He’s a suitable replacement until I can get back on my feet.”

“If that’s the case, we need to run some test simulations,” Jack said, “And we may be without a sniper for a while but I’m sure Ana could fill the role.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Winston replied.

-

“What’s this training simulation all about anyway?” McCree asked.

“Maybe it’s to test some new strategies since the doc is out of commission,” Lena said trying to be helpful.

“Most likely, we might be without a healer for the next few missions,” Zarya said.

“Makes sense,” McCree said before noticing Genji looking around concerned.

“Has anyone seen my brother?” Genji asked, “He’s supposed to be training with us, isn’t he?”

That when everyone noticed the archer was missing from the group. Well, McCree had noticed his boyfriend wasn’t in the group before anybody else, but he wasn’t going to admit it.

“Maybe he’s running a little late,” Pharah suggested.

“Hanzo, running late? Please,” Hana said looking up from her video game “He probably snuck off to scope out the best sniping spot before training begins.”

Everyone murmured in agreement before Jack came out and said, “Alright everyone as you know Dr. Ziegler is temporarily out of commission due to injury, however, we have found a suitable replacement.”

“That’s great, is it one of her colleagues from Switzerland?” Lena asked excitedly.

“No, actually it’s…” Jack was cut off by the sound of familiar heel clicking hurriedly across the floor.

“Sorry I’m late,” Hanzo said almost out of breath “Dr. Ziegler was recalibrating the wings to support my weight and making sure her staff and blaster worked.”

Everyone stared at Hanzo with surprise, he was in Angela’s Valkyrie suit with a few modifications to the chest area as he was male. He was even wearing the halo above his head, while everyone looked at Hanzo in shock, Hanzo took the opportunity to re-adjust the heels he was wearing.

“Note to self, don’t run in heels you’ve never worn before,” Hanzo mutter to himself.

“Hanzo, why are you in the Valkyrie suit?” Lena asked.

“Hm…oh Jack didn’t tell you?” Hanzo said confused “I’m Dr. Ziegler’s replacement.”

“What? Seriously!?” Hana exclaimed.

“Hanzo’s the only other person who knows how to use the suit and the staff,” Jack explained, “So we might be without a sniper for a minute, but at least we have a healer.”

“That explains the emergency training simulation,” Lena said.

“Shall we begin,” Hanzo said letting the wings unfold and glow.

“Yes, let’s get started,” Jack said picking up his pulse rifle.

-

“I need healing!” Genji shouted again ducking for cover in a building.

“Genji, this is the seventh time you’ve said that,” Hanzo said flying over to his brother before hovering slightly above his head letting a healing stream wash over him “I’m beginning to think you need to work on your dodging skills.”

Genji looked over to glare at his brother who was done patching him up and flying over Hana, Hanzo quickly active the boost on the staff and said, “Damage boost is active on you Ms. Song.”

“Thanks, Hanzo!” Hana replied.

This worked for a few moments before Zarya shouted, “McCree’s down!”

“Understood,” Hanzo said quickly flying over to McCree letting his momentum carry him “Heroes never die!”

McCree woke up to see Hanzo kneeling over him like a guardian angel with his gold ribbon fluttering in the wind. “Well damn, ain’t that a pretty sight.”

“You’re healed up, get back in there,” Hanzo said bluntly before flying off to help Lena and Pharah.

“Need some healing?” Hanzo asked letting a healing stream wash over the pair.

“Thanks, Hanzo!” Lena said before blinking forward.

“Thank you,” Pharah supplied before she was up in the air again.

Hanzo let his feet touch the ground for the first time since the simulation started and was following the payload when Mei shouted “Hanzo! Behind you!”

Hanzo quickly took out his blaster and started firing at Jack, Reinhart, and Roadhog who were trying to flank the team. He was hit a few times before Zarya thankfully bubbled him and he was able to fly to safety while the Valkyrie suit healed him.

“I need healing!” Genji shouted again for the eighth time. Hanzo groaned before flying over to his brother again and letting the healing stream wash over him again.

“I now understand Angela’s struggles,” Hanzo mumbled to himself before flying off praying that Genji wouldn’t need healing for a while. Hanzo was hovering near the payload when he noticed someone was at critical health again but wasn’t calling out for healing. Hanzo flew in the direction of the dot to find McCree hiding once again.

“Your health is very low McCree,” Hanzo stated engaging the healing stream “Why didn’t you call for help.”

“I normally just look for med packs so everyone else can get the attention they need,” McCree replied before looking at Hanzo up and down once again. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you are an actual angel.”

“Why do you flirt like this?” Hanzo asked rolling his eyes.

“Because baby, I’ve only got eyes for you,” McCree smirked tipping his hat at Hanzo.

Hanzo started blushing when he the suit alerted him to fact that nearly all his teammates apart from McCree were dead and in need of a quick resurrect. McCree noticed as well before giving Hanzo a sheepish smile.

“Oops,” McCree said with a sly smile “Did I distract you too much?”

Hanzo said nothing but gave McCree a pointed glare before hurrying to go resurrect the team. He managed to get there in time before saying “Heroes never die.”

He watched as the nanotechnology did its work and hovered over Hana with a healing stream for the rest of the match, Hanzo didn’t let up until he heard Athena announce their victory. Hanzo let his feet touch the ground again and was swarmed by the team with various good jobs before everybody was inside watching the screen to see who got the play of the game. To Hanzo’s surprise he got the play, Athena replayed the last minute resurrect Hanzo pulled and everyone congratulated him on getting it.

“Look like we have a suitable replacement,” Jack said.

“Does this mean we get to call Hanzo, Mercy?” Lena asked.

“Please don’t,” Hanzo said setting Mercy’s staff down “I prefer if you kept referring to me as Hanzo. Now if you will excuse me, I promise Doctor Ziegler that I would report back to her as training was over.”

Jack nodded as Hanzo started to walk away, McCree took the opportunity to shout, “You’re an Angel, babe.”

“Shut up!” Hanzo called back to the teasing while everyone laughed.


End file.
